


Always at your back

by Gaslight Dreamer (wyntirrose)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/Gaslight%20Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert is worried about a flaw in the security system and Prowl reminds him that he doesn’t have to take everything on alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always at your back

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the LJ TF_Rare_Pairings community promt: Red Alert/Prowl - Steady and Strong

Prowl entered the Security Office and immediately dampened his olfactory sensors. The room stank of stale energon and ozone, and it was clear that the Security Director had not been out of the room in days. Red Alert was wedged under the main console, only his feet and legs showing, both twitching in sharp angry movements

“What in the frag is wrong with you?” Red Alert muttered, his voice barely audible as it floated up from beneath the console. “You were working perfectly last week, so what happened between then and now?”

“The security systems are functioning at optimal levels, Red Alert,” Teletraan 1 intoned, and if Prowl didn’t know better he would think that the Ark’s computer sounded annoyed.

“They are _not_ running at optimal levels!” the Security Director snapped. “If they were working at optimal levels I wouldn’t be down here trying to fix things! If they were working at optimal levels they would be properly calibrating against these new weather conditions!”

Prowl shook his head and began to pick up of the empty energon cubes scattered over the work surfaces, carefully disintegrating them one by one. Red Alert wasn’t normally this slovenly, but it was clear that him thoughts were elsewhere and he was more distracted than he usually was.

“Leave them, please. I’ll pick them up later, Prowl,” Red Alert said from beneath the console.

Clearly he wasn’t as distracted as Prowl has assumed.

“It is no trouble, Red Alert,” he replied. “What is the issue with the security systems? Is there anything I might do to help?”

“No … frag … I just need to rewire the system here and then I can - I can … damn it, all, Teletraan, stop trying to stop me from doing this!”

“You do not have the necessary references to accomplish this task, Red Alert,” Teletraan replied. “I will contact Wheeljack to examine the alleged issue.”

“You most certainly will not!” Red Alert snapped, finally coming out from beneath the console. His face and torso was coated in dust and there were several scorch marks showing on his hands and arms. “I am perfectly capable of fixing this issue if you would just stop fighting me!”

“Red Alert,” Prowl said calmly, stepping forward slightly to get the other mech’s attention.

“Teletraan, I am _ordering_ you to stand down and let me run this upgrade!” Red Alert stalked to the far side of the small room and pulled a panel off the wall, exposing new circuitry. He immediately began to rework the wiring within.

“You do not have the required rank to make such demands,” Teletraan 1 replied, calmly, but there was a petulance there under the flat tone.

“Red Alert,” Prowl repeated, moving to stand behind Red Alert.

“I am the Security Director! That means that I am in charge of all security on this base! Physical! Electronic! Everything! And I do _not_ need help from Wheeljack, of all mechs! He’s more likely to blow up my security system as he is to fix the problem that you. Refuse. To. Let. Me. Resolve!”

Red Alert shut the door to the panel far more forcefully than was necessary and spun on his heel, immediately slamming into Prowl. Thankfully Prowl was prepared for the impact and had braced himself.

Prowl took hold of Red Alert’s arms, steadying the larger mech “You need to delegate this,” he said. “Wheeljack has all of the required clearances to repair anything you need. Additionally, he knows that this is not the place for his particular brand of creativity.”

Red Alert’s horns flashed slightly as he frowned but he did not pull away. “I realize that he has the needed levels, Prowl. But I also know that this is important! If the Decepticons learn that we lose our cameras on the south side of the volcano every time a fog bank rolls in, they will take full advantage of the blind spot!”

Prowl cocked his head slightly. “Teletraan 1 indicated that the fog only interfered with the visible spectrum; that the infrared, ultraviolet, and electronic ranges remain at full capacity. Is that not the case?”

“Of course it’s the case.” Red Alert let out a huff of air as he cleared his vents in irritation. “You know as well as I do that Teletraan 1 does not dissemble, elaborate, or get creative in any way when it comes to information.”

He pulled away and crossed his arms, glaring at the console. “I just need him to stop hindering me with this. We have a blind spot and it needs to be cleared up before we all end up regretting it.”

A small smile pulled at the edge of Prowl’s lips. “You realize that you are not alone in this, Red Alert. I know that, logically, you know this to be a fact. It seems that you require more convincing that we take security seriously and that you do not need to shoulder the entirety yourself.”

Red Alert made a small, rude noise and Prowl raised a hand to stave off any protests.

“Yes, even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, for all their faults, grasp how important security is,” he replied. He placed a hand on Red Alert’s arm to draw his attention. “Let Wheeljack look at the problem. A fresh set of optics will help and he will be able to come up with a creative solution to this problem.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Red Alert muttered, leaning into the touch slightly. “He’s going to get creative and it’s all going to blow up.”

Prowl reached up and gently stroked the Lamborghini’s spoiler. “ _I_ trust him. And you trust me, correct?”

Red Alert released another puff of air but it was clear that he was relaxing. “Yeah. I trust you. And if you say that he won’t blow things up, then I suppose that I have to believe you.” He turned to face Prowl full on and placed large hands on the Datsun’s shoulders. “But I _will_ hold you responsible if he damages my security system in _any_ way. I have things set up exactly as I want them. I _just_ need the cameras fortified against this planet’s blasted, eternally changing weather. And I will _not_ -”

Red Alert’s rant was cut off as Prowl rose up on his pedes and placed a soft kiss to the Lamborghini’s lips. It was a rare show of affection from a mech who shied away from any public displays of affection.

“You have no reason to not trust me,” he said when he pulled away. “I have faith in Wheeljack. And I promise you, I will have very stern … _words_ with him if he brings his brand of creativity into your sanctum sanctorum. Will that be enough to calm you?”

Red Alert looks from Prowl to the console and back again. Finally his shoulder’s slumped slightly. “Fine. Fine, I’ll let him look at it. For you.”

“Good,” Prowl said with a smile. “He will be here shortly. In the meantime, we can clean this place us. Then, after you feel comfortable leaving things in his hands, we might take the time to clean _you_ up.” 

There was a hint of something rather un-Prowl-like in that last statement and it made Red Alert shiver ever so slightly and he nodded.

“Good,” Prowl murmured before stroking Red Alert’s spoiler again in a gentle caress of affection. “I will hold you to that. You need some time off, even if it is only an evening, and you need to let me be here for you. I cannot calculate an eventuality when I will not be at your side or watching your back. Understood?”

Again, Red Alert nodded. Prowl’s words might have sounded cold to others, but to Red Alert it was a gushing flow of affection and he was rendered speechless by it.


End file.
